thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:Till Hell Freezes Over
|EpisodeAlternativeTitle = |Image = |Image_Size = 290px |Image_Caption = |EpisodeNo = 2128 |EpisodeYearxNo = 2007x002 |Series = 23 |Airdate = 4th January 2007 |AirdateAU = 11th August 2007 |Written_By = Simon Moss |Written_By2 = |Produced_By = Lis Steele |Directed_By = Alan Macmillan |onscreen-credits = |Prev = Games of War |Next = Games of War Part 3 of 3 }}Part 2 of a 3 part series. Jack leads a briefing and tells the team that there has been an arson attack on the house of lottery winning family, The Hendersons a family who have been in trouble with the law. Smithy leads the investigation into Rod's hit and run incident with the help of Tony, Reg, Dan & Leela, and June suspects Kyle Henderson is involved. Phil and Jo ask Kyle’s brother, Jay Henderson and girlfriend, Cheryl Wilks about the fire and Jay shows them one of the recent threatening letters they have received. Later, Sam and Stuart call Cheryl in for an interview after discovering she was seen near the Henderson’s house at the time of the fire. During the interview, the officers discover that she saw Jay’s estranged dad, Tommy, leaving the house on the night of the fire, but she is certain he wouldn’t have started it as Kyle was inside. Later, Manson reveals to the team that the arson attack is identical to the recent B&B and foster home fires – same point of origin and white spirit was the accelerant. They realise it’s the third in a series of arson attacks and Jack stresses the importance of finding the Sun Hill arsonist before someone dies. Sam and Stuart are shocked to discover that the suspect Warren Pritchard was bailed by his trial judge, and Stuart tries to force a confession, leaving him to face the wrath of his angry DCI. Sam manages to get the truth from Warren, he was looking after a friend, who he used to do rentboying with, who contracted HIV, and in the most recent fire, he was talking to his counselor, but got a clear test. Meanwhile, in St Hugh’s, Rod lays critically ill in hospital following the hit and run and Smithy reluctantly allows June to work on the case. Tony & Reg, watch CCTV footage while Leela and Dan are sent on foot patrol in the hope of spotting the vehicle involved in the incident. Reg and Tony show June and Smithy a CCTV photograph of a gang of kids checking out parked cars near the school and suspicions are raised when June recognises Kyle who was recently arrested for carrying a knife and breaking into Rod’s school. Smithy heads off to see Kyle who is in St Hugh’s after suffering smoke inhalation just as June receives news that Rod is awake. A delighted June visits Rod who tells her that he didn’t see the driver, but they definitely intended to hit him. Kyle claims he went to see his mate, Grant Carlton. Tony and Reg question Grant who maintains that he and Kyle played computer games at his house. June is sympathetic towards Kyle; he found it hard to fit in at school, which has made him a troublemaker, but she doesn’t believe he was driving the car even though her colleagues are convinced he did. Grant cracks and says that Kyle stole the car and opened it with a crowbar, and he shows where it is. Smithy makes the arrest, and Kyle claims he did it accidentally as he just wanted to scare Rod. Sam returns from her holiday, and Jo returns from her disastrous undercover role with Seth Mercer and the Nottingham CID. Meadows reveals CID will be getting a second DI, but Heaton and Meadows both agree the candidates won't fit in at Sun Hill, and the DCI convinces Sam to apply, who had turned down the original email, and Heaton clears it and she is promoted to DI. June visits Rod in hospital and accepts his marriage proposal. *Lisa Maxwell as DI Samantha Nixon *Doug Rao as DS Stuart Turner *Scott Maslen as DS Phil Hunter *Alex Walkinshaw as Sgt Dale Smith *Graham Cole as PC Tony Stamp *Sally Rogers as DC Jo Masters *Jeff Stewart as PC Reg Hollis *Simon Rouse as DCI Jack Meadows *Trudie Goodwin as Sgt June Ackland *Andrew Lancel as DI Neil Manson *Chris Jarvis as PC Dan Casper *Seema Bowri as PC Leela Kapoor *Daniel Flynn as Supt John Heaton Category:2007 Episodes Category:Series 23